Dejame escuchar tu corazón
by Alessia June
Summary: Miranda busca el regalo de San Valentín perfecto para Marie, lo que encuentra es un corazón. Su corazón. Esta historia participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Y es así como te amo"


**Tipo de amor:** Amor casto.

 **Pareja:** Marie x Miranda.

 _"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el_ _Reto de San Valentín: "Y es así como te amo"_

* * *

 _"Cuando me pregunten qué era lo que más me gustaba de la vida, yo responderé: tú."_

 ** _City of Angels_**

* * *

Esto le preocupaba más que la misión de los Akumas que en estos momentos tenía que exterminar. Por supuesto, muchos dirán que es solo una fecha. Y que es más importante la seguridad de las personas. No es que ella no esté de acuerdo, no, lo está. Pero ya ha vivido suficiente de esto como para preocuparse, porque tan siquiera ocupe un lugar en su cabeza. Van a hacerlo de todas maneras. Y saldrá bien.

Ella ha estado tratando muy arduamente de dejar de pensar negativamente. Y dentro de todo este caos que es el Conde del mileno, los Noah y los Akumas. Miranda prefiere un poco de paz, un tiempo para pensar en algo que no sea el constante aumento de las muertes de exorcistas y buscadores.

No. ella ha tenido suficiente de eso. Es febrero además. El mes del amor y la amistad. Lo espera ansiosamente aunque ella nunca ha celebrado esa fecha con alguien y no sabe qué hacer. Que sea un exorcista no debería cambiar eso. No lo hace de hecho, ahora solo puedo pensar en que puede darle a Marie.

Porque aunque nunca saldría de su boca si se lo preguntaran, era Marie el nombre de la persona con la que se imaginaba viviendo una vida normal de pareja. Podría ser su personalidad tranquila, o la cantidad de veces que la había ayudado sin desesperarse por su personalidad. Pero Marie se había convertido en su modelo ideal de pareja —si de verdad pudiera conseguir una—.

Podría disfrazar esto con amistad, dar un mensaje tan oculto que él no sea capaz de descubrirlo pero lo suficiente para saber que lo dio. No puede decir que hará algo que decorará lindamente como Lenalee porque, ¿de qué serviría si Marie no puede verlo?

Y ese es precisamente el problema. Miranda piensa, el sonido y el tacto es todo en lo que él puede apoyarse. ¿Qué podría hacer con eso? piensa en una canción, tal vez hacerle un poema. Que podría salir horrible porque tartamudeará según lo nerviosa que se ponga.

¿Pero solo eso sería suficiente?

Marie ha sido tan bueno con ella. Tan paciente y amable. Ella quiere retribuirle todo eso. Todo lo que sus gestos y acciones le ayudan día a día a soportar el peso tan grande que es ser un exorcista.

A ella le gustan sus sonrisas. Y se sorprendía de los pensamientos egoístas que llegaba a tener. Porque a ella le gustaría que él pudiera ver, ver las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba solo a él, ver los detalles que podría regalarle, _verla a ella_.

Le gustaría pedir ayuda a Lenalee, pero cada vez que piensa en Allen huyendo de la orden y Lavi desaparecido. Le parece injusto, sería tan descorazonado de su parte hacerlo. Porque eso le recordaría que su persona amada y uno de sus seres queridos no están con ella, con ellos para celebrarlo.

Ella hará esto sola. Puede hacerlo.

* * *

O tal vez no. Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo. Al final. Recordó que para llegar atraves del corazón de los hombres primero llegas a su estómago. Así que hizo los típicos chocolates. En su primer intento casi quema la cocina de Jerry, lo que terminó en él echándola de ahí y haciendo los chocolates. Iba a dárselos porque no quería desperdiciarlos. _Pero no los hizo ella._

Estaba bien, se dijo. Miranda sería positiva.

Segundo intento. Incluso aunque no los hubiera hecho aún podía decorarlos. El empaque fue sencillo, rojo por tradición aunque eso no importaba. Hubiera podido ser verde brillante y a Marie no le hubiera importado, a menos claro que alguien le dijera. Ella puso una frase en braille por la que se esforzó mucho. Era su As en la manga. La razón por la que envolvió el chocolate en primer lugar.

Pero darle un chocolate que él mismo podría comprar en una tienda no era lo que quería. Quería algo que no olvidara tan fácilmente. Algo memorable y lindo. Ella no sabía cantar. _Pero podría tocar._

No necesitaba aprender a tocar el piano completamente. Solo necesitaba aprender a tocar **una** canción.

Recordó a un buscador que sabía tocar el piano. Escogió una canción y le pidió que le enseñara a tocarla. Fueron varias noches de práctica y de sonidos horribles antes de que empezara a sonar como un piano y no como si estuvieran torturando a alguien o estuvieran en un funeral.

Era ya de noche, el día 14 de febrero cuando por fin se la aprendió toda. Fue algo gratificante, sentarse en el piano y tocar. Dejar que la música la envolviera. Que sus pensamientos vagaran hacia esa persona.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos acercarse. Confiada en que sería el buscador ella siguió tocando. Después de todo parecía que no podría darle la sorpresa a Marie. Si él no estaba aquí no importaba quien la escuchara entonces.

Dejó de tocar. Con los sentimientos atorados en el pecho y las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Lo había arruinado, debió darle los chocolates simplemente. Pero quería tanto darle algo especial.

Cuando escuchó aplausos volteó con una sonrisa. Al menos agradecería al buscador que le enseño pacientemente a cambio de solo comida. Pero en cuanto vio a Marie parado en la puerta devolviéndole la sonrisa sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

¡Cuánta vergüenza!

Saltó del asiento con rapidez. Provocando que el chocolate que guardaba en su regazo volara, por fortuna, aunque no para ella, él lo atrapó.

—Marie —tartamudeó—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Escuché de Lenalee que querías verme. Por cierto, fue una canción muy linda. Miranda.

—Gracias.

Pronto enrojeció como un tomate por el cumplido. Luego de procesar que a Marie le había gustado la canción fue que se dio cuenta. ¡Lenalee sabía! Después de todo ahora se siente mal no haberle pedido ayuda y que al final la haya ayudado de todas maneras.

Observó, no decidiendo que más decir, entre la vergüenza de estar a solas con él, y el pequeño ataque de pánico al saber que tenía sus chocolates en la mano. _Con su dedo tocando la frase en braille._

Qué bueno que no podía verla. Porque estaba a punto de ir a una esquina a lamentarse. ¡¿Pero qué había pensado cuando puso eso?! _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Pero siendo masoquista y no queriendo perderse ni una sola de sus reacciones, ella le miró. Como sus ojos se abrían un poco y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa. _Tan tierno._ Y su sonrisa se suavizaba. Al menos había valido la pena la vergüenza y el muy posible rechazo.

—Son… para mí.

Miranda quiso borrar de inmediato el tono de sorpresa y asombro. ¿Cómo podía pensar si quiera por un segundo que nadie le daría nada? Así que, armándose de valor, dijo lo que había estado ensayando desde el primer momento del día.

—¡Feliz San Valentín! Marie.

Su reacción fue tal y como cuando había leído la frase.

—Yo, no tengo nada para ti. Solo… —Lo vio frotarse la parte posterior de su cuello mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras que quería decir— Tú también me gustas.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único coherente que pudo decir mientras explotaba, nuevamente, en un rojo intenso.

—Sé que no lo has dicho en voz alta. Pero he escuchado a tu corazón.

Y ahora el aire se le había escapado. ¿Cómo hacía este hombre para enamorarla cada día más? Ella también hubiera deseado escuchar su corazón. Saber si ahora latían juntos. En sincronía. Saber si mientras él se acercaba a ella estaba igual de nervioso, igual de ansioso. Por ese primer beso entre ellos. Aquel que marcaría un comienzo. Del que por ahora, no se preocuparía por un final.

—Esa canción. ¿Podemos tocarla juntos? —preguntó Marie, acunando su mejila.

.

.

.

Miranda supo, viéndolo ahí sentado tocando el piano junto con ella, que lo escogería a él sobre cualquier otro. Incluso de la Orden misma.


End file.
